Gratitud
by Allen-Kurosawa
Summary: Aun con a perdida de Mana,Allen dicide seguir su camino… sin embargo él no tenia contemplado que un trio tratara de violarlo...enmedio de la desesperacion y al ver que no saldria de esta solo, pide con todas sus fuerzas ayuda...¿alguien se apiadara de él?
1. Sutil Encuentro

Gratitud

Por: Allen Kurosawa

Disclaimer: los personajes de D. gray man no me pertenecen son propiedad de _Hoshino Katsura-san, _sin embargo la historia sí. No busco ganar nada con esto ni espero recibir algo por ello.

Advertencia: relación chico x chico (desde shonen-ai hasta yaoi) y mal vocabulario

Capitulo 1

Sutil Encuentro

Ya hacían varias horas que me encontraba vagando por las calles, los altos edificios había desaparecido… me encontraba en lo que se le podía llamar los limites de la cuidad en los barrios… asestados de todo tipo de gente, desde la clase media hasta los marginados de la sociedad; vagos, ladrones, asesinos… el peligro era más que inminente si continuaba, sin embargo ignore el hecho y seguí… después de todo no tenía lugar a donde ir… Mana, había muerto, al igual que mi deseo de vivir… "sigue caminado, nunca te detengas Allen" resonaba aún en mi mente. Por tal motivo, había decidido continuar con mi camino. Sin darme cuenta gire entrando a un callejón – maldición – susurre, vire para salir, pero me fue imposible.

– Mira, mira lo que me encontré – expreso un sujeto castaño sacando su lengua de forma escalofriante, moviéndola de arriba abajo como si me saboreara, acompañado de dos más.

– Es un chico, pero aun así – se me quedo observando el pelinegro de arriba a bajo "degenerados" desvié mi vista asqueado de la forma en la que me miraban ambos.

– Parece que aun no se desarrolla del todo… - afirmo uno de esa escoria, asiendo que desistiera y volviera a mirarlos, solo para darme cuenta de que se acercaba de forma peligrosa el rubio

– Es todo lo que tengo, váyanse y déjenme en paz – dije arrojándoles la cartera. Prefería perder lo poco que tenía a tener que ser violado por esos tipos.

– Que mala suerte, pero eso no será posible… - afirmo el azabache guardando la distancia, como si se tratara de un simple espectador y a la vez bloqueaba la única salida. Me quede mudo al escuchar sus palabras…si no les importaba el poco dinero que traía conmigo eso quería decir que…mi teoría estaba en lo correcto, esos tipos me iban a…

- Sujétalo – ordeno el castaño al rubio, consiguiéndome sacar de mis conclusiones, mi corazón latía de forma frenética gritándome que saliera de allí, sin embargo mi razón se quedo pasmada "no puede ser que esto este pasando" ese pensamiento se disipo cuando entendí todo…

– No – susurre, mis instintos se adueñaron de mi cuerpo logrando salir del trance, trate rápidamente de huir del lugar, pero me lo fue impedido por el ambarino que me sujeto y jalo de la muñeca para que chocara con su abdomen.

– Sería más sencillo que cooperaras – me dijo el bastardo sujetando ambas muñecas. Pero jamás cooperaria con ellos.

– Jah, prefiero morir a ser violado por tres idiotas – le aclare tratando de zafarme, pataleando, aunque sabía que era inútil… eran tres y yo era un chiquillo de 15 años.

– Pues no tendrás tanta suerte – dijo el castaño, acercándose – pero he de admitir que luces muy bien…sería un desperdicio matarte después de ello – me paralice "morir" no, eso definitivamente no lo permitiría… le había prometido a Mana que seguiría caminando, hasta que mi hora llegara y definitivamente no iba a hacer ahora. Elevo con una de sus manos a mi rostro – que piel tan suave – susurro acercándose más, cuando estuvo a escasos 10 cm de mis labios, baje mi cara – así me gusta – dijo tomando mi mentón y fue cuando tuve mi oportunidad, lo patee en la entrepierna, tire para soltarme de aquel bastardo y salir de allí, pero no me soltó, sólo gane que aplicara más fuerte el amarre – bastardo – exclamo jadeando.

– Eso obtienes cuando bajas la guardia – bufo el pelinegro que se encontraba observando

– Te dije que lo sujetaras – le recrimino a su compañero, éste sólo se rió del hecho contradiciéndole que no era su culpa – ¡bastardo! – esta vez grito acercándose, jalo mi chaleco, los botones salieron disparados al igual que la prenda. Entre en pánico.

– ¡ayuda! – Exclame tan fuerte como mi garganta me lo permitió, el castaño rio sonoramente al ver como reaccionaba – auxilio – pedí, sólo ganando la burla de los otros dos, al ver claramente que no podría salir de esa situación solo.

– Se te está saliendo de control – le aclaro el "espectador"

– No molestes Alma – refuto el castaño estirando su mano colocándola en mi cinturón.

– ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! – pedía a gritos, rogándole a dios que pasara alguien y se apiadara de mí y me ayudara. Trate de golpearlo de nuevo con mis piernas, sin embargo no pude asestarle ninguna de mis patadas.

– Quédate quieto, no lo hagas mas difícil – me recomendó, note como el pelinegro hasta ahora espectador se aproximaba, "corre Allen, corre" mis instintos me lo pedian "él… corre aléjate de él" me pedía a gritos. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba con cada paso que él daba.

– Esto ya se salió de control – dijo, haciendo que mi agresor virara y lo encarara, seguí pataleando, esto no era bueno.

– Esto no es tu – no pudo concluir al sentir aquella gélida mirada del pelinegro, mis instintos no se equivocaban, él era del que me tenía que cuidar…

– Se acabo el juego…es posible que no puedas cumplir tu cometido… y sería problemático que alguien se acerque – dicho esto el castaño se alejo dejándole el paso libre, y antes de que me sujetara del cuello, grite lo más fuerte que pude, esperando mi final. "Maldito"

La presión aumentaba cada segundo, ya no podía respirar, sentía la fuerte presión en mis pulmones pidiéndome el aire vital, pero no podía, mi visión se nublaba, trate de golpearlo con las piernas pero mi fuerza me abandonaba por completo.

– ayuda…a – musite con la fuerza que me quedaba. Mi respiración cesaba, causándome ardor en mis pulmones.

– Malditos – escuche a lo lejos una voz ajena a aquellos desgraciados, antes de que mi conocimiento se esfumara.

– ¿quién eres tú? – Pregunto a la defensiva mi antes agresor, mis ojos se cerraron sin que yo lo deseara… las voces comenzaron a hacerse lejanas, ajenas a mí… disipándose…

– tsk, qué te importa – respondió el sujeto, poco a poco, sentí como el amarre aflojaba permitiéndome tomar un poco de aire

– Esto no es tu problema – dijo Alma soltándome, caí tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aire y mis sentidos. Me encontraba algo mareado por la casi perdida de conocimiento a casusa de ese maniaco.

– tsk – chasqueo, era cierto no era su problema, inspire llenando mis pulmones, "y si se arrepentía y se iba" exhale bruscamente ante ese pensamiento, trate de ponerme en pie para huir, pero me fue imposible, aun mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, tosí con mas fuerza, ganándome la mirada de aquel joven – que mal para ustedes… necesito desquitarme con algo y que más divertido con un trío de idiotas – dijo llevando una de sus manos a un costado, desenfundado una extraña espada. Sus palabras se llevaron todo atisbo de temor, llenándome de una extraña tranquilidad, olvide el asunto de escapar y me quede allí, sentado viéndolo

– ¿idiotas? ahora veras quien es el idiota que no debería involucrarse en lo que no le importa – dijo el rubio apuntándolo con una pistola que hasta ahora guardaba, me hele, sí le disparaban seria su final al igual que el mío

– Y crees que con eso me vas a detener – bofo partiéndola en dos, antes de que pudiera pensar en dispararla, ante mi atónita mirada, ¿como era posible que pudiera hacer eso? me pregunte sin perder detalle de lo que tenía enfrente. Todo transcurría tan rápido, ese chico se movía impresionantemente

– Maldito – exclamo el castaño, lanzándosele.

– Y yo que creí que no podían ser más idiotas – contesto, antes de asestarle un par de golpes dejándolo inconsciente, me encontraba tan expectante en él que no me percate de que Alma me sujeto por la espalda, colocando un navaja en mi cuello.

– Si no quieres que lo mate deja la espada – comunico, pegando más la navaja, sintiendo el filo en la yugular

– Has lo que quieras, no me interesa la vida de ese mocoso… sin embargo, no me iré hasta que te haga pagar por haberme dicho idiota – afirmo, emanando una aura asesina. La paz que había tenido desde su llegada se esfumo al escucharlo, "no le importaba lo que me pasara" una punzada lacerante me atravesó, recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo; no supe la razón "mentiroso" si fuera así, por qué había acudido a mi llamado de auxilio

– Espera – dijo al ver que se acercaba, valiéndole un comino su advertencia, confirmando sus palabras y contradiciendo mis pensamientos, Alma levanto la mano en la que sostenía el cuchillo contra mi cuello, colocándolo delante de él, como si fuera un tipo de barrera, suspire al verla lejos de mí. Él giro deshaciéndose del rubio que minutos antes le apuntaba con el arma. Para luego regresar con él – lo mataré – afirmo para que lo tomara en serio, pero no salió mas que una simple burla del espadachín

– Ya te lo dije no me interesa la vida de ese crío, mátalo si quieres – lo tentó acercándose a una velocidad increíble sin darle tiempo a escudarse, arrojo el cuchillo lejos de una patada, acto seguido desapareció. Alma me soltó, no supe cómo pero al ser libre, gire, rodeando el cuerpo para luego correr hacia él tomándolo de la mano.

– Gracias – dije limpiando una par de lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar.

– Sólo lo hice por mí – respondió empujándome, zafándose de mi amarre de forma brusca.

– Aun así gracias – repetí caminando a su lado.

– tsk, esfúmate crío. Vete a tu casa. – Dijo acelerando el paso, aunque me molesto tremendamente su forma en que me decía las cosas, quería agradecerle el hecho de haberme salvado.

– No, tengo lugar a donde ir – musite, sin darme cuenta, no tardo en aparecer aquel liquido salado producto de mis ojos al recordar ese hecho.

– Acaso parezco el tipo que da asilo a todas las personas que se encuentran en la calle – expreso molesto sin mirarme, agradecí eso. Sabía muy bien que suficiente había hecho con salvarme, pero… no tenía otro lado a donde ir… además me aterraba el hecho de que aquellos sujetos me siguieran o de encontrarme con más de ellos. No le hice caso y continúe siguiéndole, guardando algo de distancia

– Eh, brote de habas – me llamo para que me acercara y así lo hice aunque me enfureció el "sobrenombre" por así decirlo que me había puesto para llamarme – si quieres seguir con vida más vale que te alejes, si no él que te mandará al infierno seré yo – dijo sin expresión alguna, esperando a que me marchara de una buena vez por donde había venido

– Yo, ya te lo dije no tengo lugar a donde regresar – dije sin poder suprimir la tristeza que me hacía recordar eso, se percato de ello, escrutando mi rostro con sus oscuras orbes, sin expresión alguna, me quede observándolo, hasta el momento sólo me había percatado de su largo cabello azabache, el cual se encontraba amarrado en una coleta y el color de sus orbes, pero al acercarme más note su tez blanca y sus finos rasgos japoneses.

– Y a mí eso me tiene sin cuidado, ahora márchate – ordeno, sin expresión alguna

– ¿no tienes corazón? – Pregunte, sin embargo lo dije más en tono de afirmación, y es que una cosa era que me había salvado y le estaría muy agradecido por toda la vida pero otra era que me tratara de esa forma…. No le importo y siguió su camino, esta vez me quede allí observándolo, tenía que aceptarlo… no era su obligación darme asilo, ni ayudarme más.

– ¡Kanda! Que modales son esos – le recrimino un señor que al parecer lo conocía y había visto la forma en la que me trataba.

– tsk – chasqueo deteniéndose no obstante no volteo.

– No te preocupes, puedes venir a nuestra casa – me invito, me quede pasmado ante ello… al ver mi mimetismo continuo – lamento la actitud de mi sobrino – se disculpo, cosa que hastío tremendamente al azabache causando que acelerara el paso.

– No se preocupe – por fin exprese después de que me brindara una sonrisa tranquilizadora – de hecho le estoy muy agradecido… él acaba de salvar mi vida, hace un momento – estaba algo sorprendido.

– Me alegra tanto... sí que se lo tenía muy guardado – susurro – sigue la invitación en pie – me recordó, tenía que aceptarlo, no tenía otra opción, además así tendría forma de agradecerle lo que hizo.

– Yo no quiero causar más molestias – dije sin darme cuenta, el sonrió y me tomo del brazo

– Vamos antes de que pesques un resfriado – musito, me sonroje al darme cuenta de que tenía el cinturón desabrochado y los primeros tres botones desabrochados de la camisa. Asentí y me dedico otra de sus sonrisas. Cuestionándome cómo era posible que su sobrino tuviera esa actitud – así que mi sobrino te salvo – dijo con la intensión de que le contara lo que había pasado y así lo hice, le conté todo.

– Lo hizo porque lo insultaron…

– Bueno eso dijo pero aun así me salvo… y me siento agradecido por ello – le confesé antes de que abriera la puerta para dar paso a la residencia. Me hizo señas para que pasara y así lo hice algo apenado al respecto.

– Nunca cambiará – musito observando la escalera que se localizaba frente a nosotros – Ahora vuelvo Allen, siéntete como en tu casa – asentí mientras veía como subía por las escaleras. Me quede allí inerte incapaz de mover un musculo, no sentía la bastante confianza para deambular e irrumpir más en su morada, así que me quede allí, en el vestíbulo, observando.

Odiaba esperar, pero era lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos. – Allen, pasa – ofreció el señor Tiedoll – creo que fue un error – musite, disculpándome, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no debí molestarlos más, sin embargo me tomo del brazo llevándome a la sala que se situaba de lado derecho – dime Allen, ¿qué hacías allí a estas horas? – cuestiono, no me había metido en detalles, de hecho sólo le comente desde que me arrinconaron hasta que su sobrino me rescato y la forma en la que lo hizo.

– Mana – musite sintiendo como mi garganta al igual que todo mi ser se estremecía al pronunciar su nombre. Baje la mirada, él se sentó, invitándome a hacer lo mismo – mi padre…murió hace dos días – no supe de donde había sacado la fuerza para decirlo, seguía observando el piso, me quede inmóvil, hasta que note mi vista borrosa, trate de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, sin tener éxito, dos gélidas gotas recorrieron mi rostro hasta irrumpir en el piso.

– Allen, esta bien, no tienes porque decirlo – sus palabras me reconfortaron de una forma que no sabía explicar.

– No, se preocupe – hice una pausa secando el liquido de mis orbes – no teníamos una casa fija por su trabajo…pero esta vez, él, hizo todo para quedarnos en este lugar sin embargo – enmudecí, por más que quise decirle, mi garganta no producía sonido alguno.

– Allen – susurro, no supe en que momento había abandonado su asiento pero me encontraba entre sus brazos, poco a poco y torpemente correspondí el abrazo – no te preocupes… puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras… y si así lo quieres puedes ser parte de esta familia – aquel liquido salado broto de nuevo, hundí mi cara en su pecho, no podía creerlo… una persona así no podía existir… me dije. No puede, como es capaz que me ofrezca todo ello.

– gra-cias – dije cuando por fin mi llanto se detuvo, separándome de él.

– no te apetece comer algo Allen – ofreció, asentí siguiéndolo a la cocina. Ya en el comedor, aun lado de la cocina, me senté en una de las sillas de caoba, no era muy bueno para distinguir las diferentes maderas, pero ésta fácilmente la podía reconocer, aun cuando ésta estaba cubierta de un poco de barniz – compre algunas galletas, espero que te gusten – sonrió dándome la caja que las contenía mientras servía un poco que leche. Permanecimos en silencio, hasta que me atreví a preguntar.

– Señor Tiedoll… ¿Cuál es la comida favorita del joven Kanda? – me brindo otra sonrisa

– Tempura y la soba, ésta última es la que más le fascina – dijo tomando otro sorbo de leche

– Me preguntaba si podría…

– Puedes usar la cocina al igual que la comida, siéntete como en tu casa – volvió a recordarme

– Cómo podría agradecerles…

– No te preocupes por ello Allen, me alegra que estés a salvo – expreso levantándose, me ofrecí a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes, una vez que termine fui a la sala donde me esperaba – Allen – me llamo – puedes quedarte en mi habitación, mientras desocupo la de huéspedes.

– No se preocupe señor Tiedoll, puedo quedarme en uno de los sillones – quería poder corresponder poco a poco su amabilidad, el volvió a sonreír.

– Allen, eres un invitado… así que, me gustaría que te quedaras en mi alcoba…no podrías aceptar la petición de un viejo – no comprendía, comencé a desconfiar… es demasiado raro que alguien te ofreciera todo eso ¿no? – Puedes dejar los formalismo Allen, sólo Tiedoll – asentí – ahora vamos a arriba, mañana hablaremos – volví a asentir siguiéndolo por las escaleras, rindiéndome ante su petición – esta es – musito, deteniéndose delante de una puerta de fina madera adornada por unas extrañas molduras – si necesitas algo… puedes pedirle ayuda a Yuu, su habitación es aquella – señalo la puerta detrás de la que ahora observaba seria mi nueva habitación, se me erizo la piel saber que Kanda se encontraba detrás de nosotros, aunque sentí un gran alivio tenerlo cerca. Abrió la puerta, sacándome de mis tontas divagaciones, las luces se encendieron antes de que entrara, observe aquel cuarto que claramente no podía aceptar… delante de mi otra puerta de la misma madera que la que se hallaba detrás y a un lado un par más de estas, probablemente el closet, paralelo a él se encontraba la amplia cama adornada de varias almohadas y cojines, debajo de estos, cubriendo la cama, un edredón azul cielo, haciendo juego con las cortinas que cubrían el ventanal.

– señor Tiedoll – me miro con tristeza al notar que seguía siendo formal con él, pero no podía evitarlo…por lo que decidí utilizar algunos sufijos que aprendí en Japón – Tiedoll-san, me sentiría más cómodo si me dejara dormir en uno de los sillones, tan siquiera por esta noche – el asintió muy a su pesar accediendo, abrió el par de puertas sustrayendo un par de cobijas y tomo una de las almohadas que adornaban su amplia cama para luego dármelos, le agradecí abandonando la habitación para luego cerrar las puertas detrás de mí dándole las buenas noches, coloque las cosas en el sillón mas amplio y antes de acostarme me dirigí al baño. Una vez allí me dedique a lavar mi rostro tome uno de las toallas limpiando el exceso de agua, la volví a colocarla en su lugar divisando un cepillo nuevo entre las llaves, las cerré, para luego tomarlo y colocar algo de pasta en él, debía ser obra de Tiedoll-san, suspire, para luego enfocarme en terminar de lavarlos. Una vez que termine, gire dispuesto a salir de allí – Kanda – exprese al verlo esbozando una sonrisa, no supe la razón, probablemente por el agradecimiento que le tenía, note que me miraba atentamente, no le di importancia, busco la pasta, una vez que la tomo giro dispuesto a salir de allí – espera Kanda, soy Allen Walker, mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien – dije extendiendo mi mano. Ignoro el hecho, dándome la espalda dejándome como un completo idiota… resople algo hastiado por todo. Y aunque a Kanda no le importe el hecho de haberme salvado la vida… aun así… trataría de llevarme bien con él, es lo menos que puedo hacer, me dije para luego salir dispuesto a dormir.

**Nota: soy un fiasco, no he podido pasar del cap 172 del manga, por lo que no sé sinceramente cuál es el color de pelo de Alma, ni como es su actitud, pese a ello, quería meterlo, así que no me maten si se ve mal. Pues mas adelante aparecerá de nuevo. En fin… Creo que la versión de Allen es la mejor, lo dejo a su criterio… espero que les guste… cualquier critica es recibida.**


	2. Retribución

Gratitud

Por: Allen Kurosawa

Disclaimer: los personajes de D. gray man no me pertenece son propiedad de _Hoshino Katsura, _sin embargo la historia sí. No busco ganar nada con esto ni espero recibir algo por ello.

Yullen más adelante

* * *

Capitulo 2

Retribución

- Mana – exclame levantándome de golpe, me lleve una de mis manos al pecho sintiendo la opresión de mis pulmones por el ritmo cardiaco acelerado – Mana – susurre siendo consciente de que sólo era un sueño, y poco a poco mi ritmo descendía – es cierto, ya no estas Mana…me has dejado – dije remarcándome la realidad, debía seguir y ya no debía atormentarme más sobre el hecho. Quite el sudor de mis mejillas, sin embargo el líquido siguió fluyendo, percatándome que eran mis lágrimas y no sudor. Abandoné el sillón para irme a lavar la cara, subí las escaleras, aferrándome al barandal hasta que mi vista se adecuo, una vez en el baño, cerré la puerta para luego prender la luz y verme mi rostro reflejado en el espejo arriba del lavabo. Me quede atónito a lo que veía, mis pupilas rojas que aun derramaban más de ese líquido salado. Sí Mana me viera… lave mi cara y salí de allí.

Aun en la penumbra lograba contemplarlo todo. Baje lentamente las escaleras, observando el barandal al que me había aferrado. Me detuve en la entrada del comedor… no quería volver a la sala. Sabía que si volvía a conciliar el sueño volvería a soñar con Mana… camine en dirección a la cocina. Encendí la luz y me quede allí, observando cada detalle que ayer había pasado por alto al estar tan enfrascado en la muerte de Mana.

Enfrente y por todo la habitación se hallaba tapizado de alacenas de una fina madera oscura, debajo de éstas se encontraba un amplio refrigerador y a un lado de éste una espaciosa repisa forrada de formaica azul marino donde descansaba el fregadero y a un costado de éste una estufa bastante elegante con su respectiva campana, por lo visto ellos no eran una simple familia y eso ya lo tenía en claro desde ayer al ver el tamaño de su morada y el amplio comedor de caoba.

Abrí uno de los estantes sustrayendo los trastes que necesitaba y sin más empecé a hacer el desayuno. De alguna forma quería enfocar mi mente en otra cosa.

Ayer me había propuesto hacer la comida favorita de Kanda, para así saldar algo de la deuda por así decirlo y agradecerle el hecho. Y dado que iba tardar lo que me pretendía hacer, era excelente.

Revise el refrigerador en busca de los ingredientes. Me quede pasmado, se hallaba lleno. Era un alivio sin embargo comenzaba a preguntarme en que trabajaba Tiedoll-san.

Mientras esperaba que el alga de konbu cociera, coloque otra olla con agua para los fideos; una vez que el alga comenzó a soltar el primer hervor agregué un poco de sake y el arroz.

Corte diagonalmente los filetes de atún, salmón, tiras de surimi y pepino para posteriormente colocarlos en los platos.

Añadí los fideos en la otra olla. Esperando que se cocieran, solo me faltaba enjaguarlos en agua fría y realizar el caldo que los acompañaban. Saque varias piezas de ternera, harina, huevo, y pan molido. Después de 6 minutos, escurrí los fideos guardando un poco del agua para el caldo. Coloque el arroz en el horno y comencé a freír la ternera una vez que la empanice, al termino de ésta hice la salsa que la acompañaba.

Quince minutos después escuche al señor Tiedoll introducirse a la cocina – Allen eres nuestro invitado – dijo recogiendo unos platos desocupados, para luego llevarlos al fregadero.

– No se preocupe Tiedoll-san, es mi manera de expresar mi gratitud, es lo menos que puedo hacer – me acerque tratando de impedir que los lavara. Él previo lo que haría y con una grata sonrisa continuo.

– Si te entretienes no tendrás a tiempo el desayuno y Yuu suele irse temprano – me informo

– Pero es sábado – proteste expresando mi desconcierto… por qué se levantaba tan temprano y lo más importante a dónde iría.

– Él no duerme mucho – me informo, su semblante se opaco por un instante, probablemente sabía la razón de ello y eso sólo lo embargaba de tristeza e impotencia al no poder evitarlo.

– Tiedoll-san ¿le gusta el tonkatsu? – pregunte al notar mi descuido, había hecho comida que posiblemente a Tiedoll-san no le gustara… observo con detenimiento el arroz y la ternera que sólo me faltaba servir con sus condimentos. Asintió enjuagando sus manos.

Suspire aliviado, regresando a mi labor, en cierta forma agradecía que la comida que le gustaba a Kanda era fácil de preparar, retire la olla donde se calentaba lentamente el caldo, serví. Colocando los platos en el comedor, esperando que Kanda bajara.

Por último prepare el té para acompañar a la soba. Termine y aun asi Kanda no hacia acto de presencia, y era de esperarse apenas eran las 6:20.

– Tiedoll-san, me preguntaba a donde es que va Kanda tan temprano – pregunte, la verdad me intrigaba a sobre manera.

– Veras Allen… como ya lo has presenciado Yuu es un espadachín, por lo que suele meditar… aunque últimamente lo dejo – su voz fue decayendo hasta el punto que tuve que esforzarme para escuchar lo último.

– Kanda es japonés ¿no es así? – y es que casi lo podía afirmar; sus facciones y la comida lo delataban bastante.

– Sí – susurro, desviando la vista al florero que se encontraba lleno de flores de todo tipo – Allen – continúo, sin despego su vista del florero. Me tense, al parecer había tocado un tema delicado.

– Es que me preguntaba, si le podría hacerle un bento… tuve el fortunio de vivir un tiempo allá… aprendí pocas cosas, como lo puede ver – su semblante cambio, todo deje de tristeza desapareció.

– Es una excelente idea Allen – me apoyo, levantándose. Se adentro en la cocina, al parecer había logrado reparar mi error. Lo seguí y comenzamos a realizar el bento.

Al terminar se retiro, probablemente no esperaría más tiempo y es que la comida tampoco. – Yuu – lo llamo, y después de ello ingreso de nuevo al comedor, me quede observando las escaleras, no pensé que con solo pronunciar su nombre una vez lo despertara. No obstante Kanda hizo acto de presencia.

– Kanda – lo llame una vez que me encontraba detrás de él.

– ¡Qué quieres moyashi! – al parecer su malhumor lo llevaba siempre… aunque ya me había presentado, seguía llamándome de esa forma.

– Kanda – lo reprendió Tiedoll, le agradecí por ello.

– Qué quieres – contesto molesto, dirigiéndose a Tiedoll, permanecí detrás de él, sin atreverme a pasar.

– Allen preparo amablemente el desayuno – me sentí incomodo, esperando que Kanda entrara y comenzara a comer, sin embargo ni se inmuto.

– No tengo hambre – se giro, en son de marcharse.

– Pero Kanda, Allen se esmero en hacerte soba que tanto te gusta – se detuvo, sonreí. "Gane" mi sonrisa se esfumo ante su nuevo argumento.

– Aun así – no pensé que su terquedad era tanta, tanto le desagradaba… o era así con todo el mundo.

– Kanda, es mi forma de agradecerte el gesto, pruébalo – hice una pausa, no iba a permitir que se fuera… no había cocinado en balde – si no te gusta dejaré de molestarte – mi tono de voz se elevo dejando salir mi enojo. Cómo era posible que fuera sobrino de Tiedoll-san, volví a cuestionarme. Suspiro llevándose ambas manos a las sienes, resignándose a entrar al comedor, tomo los palillos tomando un poco, me senté dejando una silla de separación, esperando su respuesta, ya que su rostro permanecía inmutable.

– Es comestible – supongo que estaba buena… pues para que siguiera comiéndola… sonreí, me sentía muy feliz.

– Me alegro que te guste – exprese, sin dejar de sonreír.

– Yuu, deberías pensarlo mejor – dijo Tiedoll-san dejando a un lado el vaso. Voltee a ver a Kanda, que ni siquiera se digno a responderle, permaneció en silencio con la mirada fija en la soba.

– Kanda, se que ya te lo había dicho la noche anterior… pero de nuevo gracias… – el ambiente se tensaba, así que decidí intervenir, me deshice del plato, colocándolo arriba de un par que ya había consumido – lo siento – me disculpe al sentir sus miradas fijas en mi – no debí… – susurre, tenía mucha hambre pero eso no era justificación

–No te preocupes Allen, come más sí así lo quieres después de todo tu cocinaste y vuelvo a decir que esta delicioso no es así Kanda – poso su mirada en su sobrino esperando su corroboración, éste miro de nuevo la soba tomo el último bocado y salió – Yuu, no seas maleducado – dijo suspirando, baje mi vista, observando el último plato que quedaban. Tiedoll-san lo tomo comiéndolo felizmente, me alegre… "el bento" me levante yendo a la cocina, tome la cajita y salí de allí pasando al comedor.

– Allen, podrías entregarle esto a Yuu – me dio un sobre, asentí tomándolo, corrí hacia la sala. Esperaba que Kanda no se hubiera marchado.

– Kanda – inhale antes de continuar – Tiedoll-san me dijo que te entregara esto – le extendí el sobre esperando a que volteara, una vez que lo hizo de mala gana continúe – también quería darte esto – estire la mano que hasta el momento tenía oculta, mostrando así el bento, me miro desconcertado así que proseguí. – Estuve un tiempo en Japón, no sé muy bien las costumbres pero algo que aprendí es hacer esto – comente apenado, esperaba que lo tomara…

– No lo necesito – afirmo arrebatándome el sobre.

– Sólo quiero – dije conteniendo la tristeza y la furia que comenzaban a embargarme.

- ¿agradecerme? – me interrumpió, a completando mi frase – ya déjate de tonterías – exclamo, largándose de allí. _Tranquilo Allen, tranquilo…._

– ¡Me harte! – aclamé enfadado… ese tipo era insoportable… por mucho que el agradeciera lo que había hecho, haciéndome a la idea de que podía llevarme con él, cada minuto que pasaba, comprobaba que era imposible… estúpido Kanda… ya no me contendría… claramente no me iba a dejar.

– Allen – la voz de Tiedoll me tranquilizo un poco – Yuu es algo especial – expreso suspirando, ya lo note… quise decirle, pero él no tenía la culpa de que su sobrino fuera tan grosero y malagradecido. Su semblante comenzó a cambiar, sus parpados ocultaron la tristeza que comenzaba a aflorar en sus ojos y sus cejas se elevaron, mientras que sus labios dejaron escapar un largo suspiro – Allen – musito abriendo pesadamente los ojos – dime, a qué escuela ibas – expreso sentándose en el primer sillón. Me sentí algo cohibido al respecto.

–…en el instituto D. Gray – conteste sentándome en el sillón frente a él, colocando la cajita en mis piernas.

– No esta lejos – susurro recargando su codo en el sillón para posteriormente dejar descansar su mentón en su puño. – Tu uniforme es negro ¿no es así? – cuestiono, asentí. Me observo por un momento incorporándose – vamos Allen – dijo caminando hacía el pasillo.

– ¿Eh? – no pude evitar expresar mi desconcierto.

– No creo que la ropa de Kanda te quede, además necesitas un uniforme – musito abriendo la puerta. Me encogí de hombros. Trate de detenerlo, no quería crear más problemas y menos sabiendo que no podía pagar nada en mi estado actual. Ya que el poco dinero con el que contaba lo había entregado a esos tipos. Me paralice al recapacitar lo que había hecho… les había dado mi cartera y dentro de ella estaba "la credencial de la escuela" ¡genial! Ahora sabían donde encontrarme si es que el lunes me dignaba a ir a ella y así acabar con lo que habían iniciado. – Allen – llamo Tiedoll inclinándose, me observo un momento preocupado, supongo que expresaba perfectamente mi irritación.

– El poco dinero que tenía se lo di a esos tipos por lo que…

– No te preocupes Allen yo me hare cargo – por qué lo hacia…

– Por qué Tiedoll-san… por qué se toma tantas molestias en mí… un completo extraño – ya no aguante más sacando a relucir mis dudas, él posiciono una vez más sus orbes en las mías y con delicadeza coloco una mano en mi hombro.

– Tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar, Allen – me pregunto, esperando pacientemente mi respuesta.

– No lo sé – respondí aturdido – posiblemente lo mismo que usted – continúe, recordando como Mana se había hecho cargo de mí, un huérfano que había sido rechazado por dos familias. Y allí tenía mi respuesta – caridad – susurre agachando mi rostro, ocultando mi agonía.

– No solo por ello Allen…– me había oído. Anonado lo observe – ahora eres parte de la familia y eso es lo que importa – sonrió – ahora vamos – me invito. Lo seguí hasta la lateral de la casa encontrándose allí un Porsche gris y paralelo a éste un flamante Volvo negro. Me quede varado por un instante, preguntándome que más cosas lujosas tenían, rondándome de nuevo mi cuestión ya tan suscitada "a qué se dedicaba Tiedoll-san" – Allen – me llamo al ver que seguía tan perdido en mis cavilaciones… las cuales se resumían en una "de donde sacaban el dinero para tantos lujos…que por lo visto eran normales en ambos" sacudí mi cabeza dejando que los mechones blanquecinos golpearan levemente mi faz, para así despejar mi mente, rápidamente corrí a su lado.

[*******************]

Permanecimos en silencio desde que comenzamos el trayecto. Yo miraba por la ventanilla calmando mis deseos de preguntarle a Tiedoll a que se dedicaba, mientras él posaba su vista en el camino. Una suave melodía comenzó a fluir rompiendo el - "hasta ahora incomodo"- silencio, por lo menos para mí sí. Voltee a ver a Tiedoll que se disculpo tomando su celular del cual provenía dicha canción. Volví a posar mi atención en la afueras, bajando un poco el vidrio… perdiendo cada vez más mi vista en la inmensa cuidad –Lo lamento Allen – se disculpo, lo mire intrigado, preguntándole la razón de su lamento – la compras tendrán que demorar un momento… tengo que pasar por…

– No se preocupe Tiedoll-san, no me molesta en lo absoluto, de hecho si quiere puede dejarme aquí… se llegar a la casa – afirme

– No será necesario Allen… solo tomara un par de minutos – menciono depositando el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Dio la vuelta fijando un nuevo destino. Gire viendo el drástico cambio que adornaba el camino… de establecimientos y casas a edificios altos y lujos. Me abstuve de preguntar el lugar al que nos dirigíamos mordiendo mi labio inferior perdiendo mi vista una vez mas en el paisaje de afuera.

Introdujo el Porsche en uno de los estacionamientos de los edificios que nos rodeaban.

Antes de estacionarlo pedí poder quedarme en el auto y luego de varios intentos cedió. Subí el vidrio y observe a mi alrededor, como era de esperarse todos los autos de allí eran claramente lujosos.

[****************]

Luego de una larga hora de espera – en la cual había ingerido el bento que termine por llevarme y agradecí que lo hiciera – apareció Tiedoll-san con unos folders y carpetas. Los coloco atrás – lo siento Allen demore más de lo que pensaba – se disculpo prendiendo el carro

– No se preocupe – dije sonriendo.

[****************]

Jamás imagine que la adquisición de la ropa fuera tan "complicado"… habíamos visitado tantas tiendas que ya no soportaría otra más. – Sólo falta el uniforme – anuncio Tiedoll-san, me esforcé por sonreírle. _Aguanta sólo un poco más… sólo falta el uniforme…_

Una vez que dejamos las bolsas en el auto nos dirigimos a la que esperaba fuera la última tienda…

Resople desviando mi vista a las personas que comenzaba a salir de todos lados.

Una alta figura del otro lado de la acera a una cuadra de distancia acaparo toda mi atención – no puede ser – musite anonado… eso es imposible –¡ ¿Mana? – aclamé corriendo hacia él.

Continuara….

* * *

**Muchas gracias TANIA por ayudarme en corregir varias partes – si es que se le puede decir así porque prácticamente la obligue – en fin gracias, de no ser por ti, Kyoame, Racksha yumi (muchas gracias de verdad por el apoyo y he de mencionar que estoy leyendo tu fic de vampiros, aun voy en el cap 1 pero me esforzare por terminar y comentar… por cierto esta muy buena la idea de la historia… me encanto la imagen de Lavi tocando el piano… jamás me lo hubiera imaginado lo sexy que se vería)Yuki-souma (me encanta tu fic y si maldecir es divertido hehehe) Zukury Manashiro (muchas gracias y solo alguien como Tiedoll-san es confiable para dejar a mi querido Allen-kun… él cual podrá ser un obstáculo para Kanda….) seguiría en blanco y posiblemente abandonando la historia. **

**Pasando a otros temas…..¡lo siento! dije que lo subiría Ayer , ¿por qué no lo hice? Aun no lo terminaba y me alegra no haberlo hecho ya que hoy en la mañana antes de subirlo lo leí y me di cuenta que el principio era burdo por lo que a la hora de las modificaciones el primer comienzo era mejor que el tercer que hice y el cual pensaba publicar… además tenía que compararlo con "Inevitable" que como saben es la otra versión de la historia vista por Kanda y que por el momento no he podido seguir a falta de inspiración y es que no me gusta… y hasta que parezca algo a Kanda no lo seguiré. Estoy dudando en dejarla… **

**En fin ¡Por fin termine! Espero que este capitulo les guste al igual la historia que déjenme decirles que tendrá bastantes tramas bueno eso es lo que espero… en fin…este capitulo es más corto y espero que cada vez sea así para poder actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

**Pronto habrá Yullen no desesperen aunque debo prepararme para ello… espero hacerlo lo mejor posible de tal forma que no decepcione.**

**Aclaración: encontré varios tipos de Soba… busque o me base en la que se pareciera más, la cual encontré la receta y en esa me base, no se sí la que consume Kanda lleva el caldo el cual es aparte, así que no me maten por ello, además ya no podía seguir buscando, o tardaría otros dos días más. **

**Cualqueir critica y comentario es bienvenido.**


	3. Conflicto

Gratitud

Por: Allen-Kurosawa

* * *

Capitulo 3

Conflicto

Inhalaba desesperadamente tratando de alcanzarlo. "Mana" cómo era posible, tenía que ser un error… él había muerto… en definitivo debía ser una broma…

Él jamás me abandonaría si estuviera con vida ¿o sí?...

¿Qué demonios hacia?... sabía perfectamente que ese hombre no era Mana. ¿Cómo podría?, pero y si lo era y si Mana seguía vivo…

"_Eso es imposible Allen, que lo desees con todas tus ganas no cambiara el hecho de que esté muerto" _

Lo sabía, no era posible… mis deseos de que él aun viviera era tan grande que no dudaba que mi mente comenzara a hacerme ese tipo de bromas… me detuve, inseguro de continuar…

Pero y si era, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad, corrí buscándolo entre la gente – Mana – exclame esperando que se detuviera. Él giro y antes de que pudiera comprobar sí lo era, caí al chocar con algo.

Sentí el gélido pavimento en mi espalda, abrí pesadamente mis ojos encontrando, que con lo que había chocado no era algo sino alguien, en la misma situación, tratando de incorporarse – lo siento – me disculpe levantándome.

– No te preocupes, yo también iba distraído – comento aceptando la mano que le había ofrecido para ayudarlo a levantarse.

– Debo irme – dije desesperado buscando a Mana, sin embargo no había rastros de él… "Mana" resople tratando de calmarme, repasando lo ocurrido… él había volteado, apreté mis puños deteniéndome, aun cuando no había visto su rostro, él había reaccionado a mi llamado a su nombre… Imposible, me repetía indeciso en regresar y seguir buscándolo… "Mana yo…" mordí mi labio, tenía que regresar, no podía desaprovechar la única oportunidad que tenía de encontrar a Mana…

"Sigue caminando Allen" las palabras de Mana resonaron ampliamente en mi mente "sigue caminando" repetía mi mente, "caminando…" el eco se desvanecía poco a poco atrayendo ese día….

– "Sigue caminando Allen, nunca te detengas…"– elevo su mano acariciando mis blancos cabellos, la tome aferrándome a ella.

– "No quiero seguir… no sin ti" – _Mana no podía morir_, en ese momento era lo único en lo que pensaba, creía en ello, aun cuando sabía que era el adiós…

– "Sigue caminando" – repitió aquellas palabras, sonrió amargamente, sabía que era su final, que su muerte era inevitable – "sigue caminando… sin mi" – pidió jadeando con dificultad, no pude negarme. Asentí derrotado…

Expire… el entierro de Mana… su tumba… él había muerto, tenía que aceptar la realidad… mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, el liquido salino, se derramo sin poder evitarlo, de mis orbes – Mana – susurre – lo prometo… jamás me detendré – limpie mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa, debía hacerlo, se lo había prometido. Aunque eso significara…

– ¡Allen!– gire, al escuchar la fuerte voz de… ¿Tiedoll-san? – me alegra de que estés bien – continuo envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo sin que pudiera evitarlo – me preocupe mucho – apenas podía escuchar sus dulce palabras… cuando note que _algo_ cálido se deslizaba por mi mejilla, un liquido cálido, suspire, llevándome mi mano derecha a la mejilla, esperando confirmar mis sospechas, palpe mi mejilla contraria… seca… ese liquido provenía de… ¡Tiedoll-san…! gire separándome un poco.

– Tiedoll-san – musite, contemplando sus lágrimas…no podía creerlo… el señor Tiedoll, se preocupaba por mi…

– Allen – expreso limpiando el líquido.

– Lo siento – exprese deprisa, tratando de salir de mi mimetismo – no debí…

– Lo único que importante es que no te paso nada – lo observe sorprendido. Aun no podía asimilarlo, ¿cómo era posible? Me pregunte, sólo llevaba un día a su lado y me trataba como si fuera su… ¡¿hijo? – Vamos Allen – me tomo del brazo, dirigiéndome posiblemente a la última tienda por el uniforme.

– Lo siento – repetí – lamento haberme ido sin decir nada – continúe sin atreverme a mirarlo – lo lamento mucho – seguía disculpándome, mientras buscaba una respuesta a las acciones de Tiedoll-san… y es que ya no era simple caridad como lo había confesado, era más que eso… su expresión y acciones lo indicaban. Se detuvo, acción que hizo que elevara mi vista, lo contemple, él simplemente suspiro para luego sonreír de forma gentil.

– Yuu suele irse sin dar explicaciones al respecto, siempre ha sido así… – suspiro elevando su vista – desde aquello, jamás volvió a ser el mismo… – su voz se fue quebrando, sus parpados se cerraron, mientras sus labios volvían a soltar un largo suspiro – debería estar acostumbrado – continuo – pero, no – baje mi vista, analizando sus palabras… "desde aquello, jamás volvió a ser el mismo" mordí mi labio inferior, conteniendo por tercera vez en el día, mis ganas de preguntarle, a qué se refería… – deja de disculparte Allen – eleve mi vista, el sonrió, posando su mano en mi hombro – vamos por el uniforme – y sin más comenzó a caminar tomando mi muñeca.

Me limite a seguirlo a la tienda. Sin embargo no pude evitar girar un par de ocasiones buscando la figura de Mana, aun cuando me había propuesto continuar mi camino, lo que significaba dejar a un lado a Mana.

Suspire, no sería fácil… no obstante, sonreí observando a Tiedoll-san a mi costado, aquel amable señor, es como si Mana jamás me hubiera abandonado… mi sonrisa se disipo rápidamente, lo mejor era no crearme falsas ilusiones, no cuando sabía perfectamente que en una semana o en menos de ésta tenía que marcharme… desvié mi vista posándola en los establecimientos cercanos. Contemplando las tiendas, no quería pensar en ello… no tenía dinero, nada con lo que pudiera comenzar…. – Allen – llamo gentilmente Tiedoll-san deteniéndose en una de las tiendas. Eleve mi vista, contemplando su sonrisa – ¿es de tu agrado el negro? – cuestiono, ladee mi cabeza expresando mi desconcierto, sin embargo el simplemente ensancho su sonrisa, esperando mi respuesta. Asentí, sin dar alguna explicación empujo la puerta del establecimiento invitándome a continuar y así lo hice.

Rápidamente se dirigió al encargado que sonreía – señor Tiedoll, en que puedo ayudarlo – lo recibió, el dueño del establecimiento por lo que pude notar, al parecer Tiedoll-san venía muy a menudo, rápidamente llamo a unos de los empleados, con un movimiento de manos, éste asentía con una sonrisa a todo lo que le decía Tiedoll-san. Mientras el dueño se despedía.

Desvié la mirada, observando los trajes en los maniquíes, parpadee acercándome a ellos, tocándolos ligeramente, solamente para confirmar mis sospechas y agrandar mi incredulidad. Gire viendo los demás trajes de la tienda. "Por favor no…" rogué, observando las etiquetas de la ropa, esperando que sólo el traje en ese maniquí fuera el único fino y caro que tenía esa tienda… aunque sabía que no era así… Los altos precios confirmaron mis sospechas… aquellos trajes estaban definitivamente fuera de mi alcance, sentí como el aire abandonaba rápidamente mis pulmones al ver la cantidad de ceros. Alce mi vista buscando a Tiedoll-san, esperando que se hubiera equivocado de tienda, pero el recibimiento que tuvo hacia unos momentos y al verlo, sosteniendo varias camisas, y algunos pantalones que el encargado le extendía, era claro que no era un error, inhale lentamente, probablemente me anticipaba a los hechos, todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que aquello fuera para él. Sonreí, esperando aquello.

– Allen – llamo, sonreí acercándome a su lado. Me extendió las prendas, indicándome que me las probara, me esforcé en mantener mi sonrisa…

– Tiedoll-san yo – frunció el ceño, sabía lo que lo rechazaría, mirándome con reproche, contuve un largo suspiro aceptando las ropas. No quería… pero al parecer no tenía más remedio. Tome las prendas, dirigiéndome al vestidor, al cual me indico amablemente el encargado. Vi con amargura aquel vestidor antes de entrar.

No tenía por qué hacer todo aquello, no era más que un simple huérfano de nuevo… exhale con pesar, entrando al cubículo.

Me recargue en el banquillo a un costado del gran espejo, dejando las prendas en los ganchillos. Lentamente retire mis zapatos, luego el pantalón y por último la camisa, para rápidamente colocarme las prendas finas.

Exhale mientras observaba incrédulo el reflejo que mostraba aquel espejo de cuerpo completo, de alguna forma, no creía lo que veía, acerque mi mano, queriendo confirmar que aquel sujeto al cual reflejaba era yo…

Suspire, nunca imagine que un par de ropas finas cambiaran por completo el aspecto de una persona… desvié mi vista saliendo, sabía que Tiedoll-san me esperaba a fuera. Sonrió una vez que me observo detalladamente – le queda muy bien – comento el encargado a un costado de Tiedoll-san, éste asintió, desvié mi vista algo avergonzado. El joven se acerco, colocándome lo que parecía una corbata de tono rojizo. Sólo duro medio minuto antes de que la retirara, cambiándola por otra de diferente color…

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, antes de que volviera a mi ropa habitual y saliéramos de la tienda con un par de bolsas… sólo quería regresar al auto y preguntarle a Tiedoll-san ¿por qué hacia todo aquello? Y ¿por qué me había comprado un traje? ¿A caso lo necesitaría? Agite mi cabeza de forma negativa, si lo compro probablemente sería así… exhale tratando de calmarme, dejando a lado las especulaciones que comenzaban a embargarme. No ganaba nada, probablemente sólo lo había comprado por si algún día lo necesitaría… solté de golpe el aire, eso significaría que Tiedoll-san pensaba mantenerme en su casa… no, negué rápidamente agitando por segunda vez mi cabeza, dejando que mis cabellos golpearan mi rostro, tenía que dejar de pensar en ello, no saldría nada bueno en crearme falsas esperanzas…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos irnos paro en otra tienda, lo mire desconcertado, no se suponía que ya tenía todo – falta el uniforme – me recordó. Me esforcé por sonreír, él me devolvió la sonrisa, para luego empujar la puerta, entrando al establecimiento. Observe la tienda, los uniformes parecían de la misma calidad que el anterior que tenía, suspire aliviado. No quería incrementar mi deuda, aun cuando no conocía exactamente cuánto efectivo había gastado Tiedoll-san, ya que se había negado en entregarme los recibos, ni siquiera me había dejado verlos… rápidamente salimos de la tienda, con otro par de bolsas, sumando así mas a mi cuenta, sonreí amargamente. Tenía que conseguir un trabajo y rápido…

Él parecía feliz, y yo no podía evitar sentirme cada vez más incomodo por los gastos que había tenido que realizar. – Tiedoll-san – musite, él giro levemente, sonrió y volvió su vista al camino, tenía su atención – no tenía porque…– el peculiar sonido de su móvil, me interrumpió, suspire, mientras él contestaba el aparato. Gire, contemplando el camino. Las tiendas comenzaron a desaparecer siendo remplazadas por grandes casas residenciales, estábamos cerca.

– Allen – llamo, lo contemple, me miraba como lo había hecho después de haber recibido aquella llamada de su trabajo, estaba casi seguro – yo…

– No se preocupe, se llegar a la casa sin ningún problema – indique, él me observo sorprendido, pero luego su expresión se torno disgustada, desaprobaba la idea.

– No quisiera pero…

– No se preocupe – frunció el ceño, haciendo varios gestos con sus labios, no estaba de acuerdo, lo sabía, pero al parecer no tenía más opciones. Y eso lo claramente lo reflejaba. Estaciono el auto, entregándome las llaves. Sonreí, contemplando el auto antes de desaparecer por completo. Inhale lentamente.

No demore en llegar, introduje la llave ansiando poder arrojarme al sillón a descansar. Abrí la puerta adentrándome a la sala – Kanda – musite al verlo parado a un costado del sillón.

– Que quieres moyashi – expreso enfadado, como ya me lo esperaba, tomando su maletín.

Sonreí antes de contestarle.

– Es Allen – recalque – _Bakanda_ – exprese con burla. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en un apodo suficientemente bueno y en su idioma, para que se abstuviera de volverme a llamarme así. Observe como fruncía el entrecejo, mirándome de muy mala forma. Mi sonrisa se ensancho.

– Cómo me dijiste estúpido moyashi – dijo furioso, al parecer mi apodo no le daba gracia como era de suponerse, me alegre por ello, por fin había podido responderle de la misma manera.

– Es Allen, BaKanda, ah ya veo además de malhumorado eres incapaz de aprender un simple nombre – aclare, el frunció el más entrecejo.

– Te llamo como me dé la gana estúpido moyashi – aquellas palabras hicieron que cualquier atisbo de gratitud o de respeto que aun le tenía desapareciera.

– ¡Es Allen! – volví a repetir furioso – y si quieres seguir con esa actitud adelante Bakanda – ambos podíamos jugar ese juego. Su mirada se oscureció desenfundado así su espada colocándola frente a mí.

– Veo que no valoras que hayas salvado tu puta vida… estúpido moyashi, pero eso me alegra, ahora no sentiré ningún remordimiento de mandarte al infierno – exclamo, apreté mis puños, "no valorar la vida" jah, él era el que no valoraba nada de lo que tenia.

– ¿No dijiste que me dejara de tonterías? Que me olvidara de una buena vez el agradecimiento que te tenía… pues allí está tu respuesta ¡Bakanda! – grite frenético, lo había decidido en la mañana… no iba a permitir que me siguiera tratando de esa forma. Guardo su katana acercándose peligrosamente.

– Odio a las personas como tu – expreso sujetándome de la camisa sin darme tiempo a nada, escrutándome por un momento con aquellas orbes azabaches que poseía, parpadee un par de veces tratando de comprender a que se refería, él noto mi desconcierto, por lo que continuo – aquellas que solo buscan morir, no son mas que escoria – explico arrojándome al suelo, me quede pasmado por sus palabras, ni siquiera trate de amortiguar el golpe. "Él había visto atreves de mí… tan fácilmente" como era posible que alguien como él, un completo desconocido, hubiera leído a la perfección lo que sentía, a caso era tan evidente…

– Kanda – me levante saliendo del trance, notando lo evidente – jamás nos llevaremos bien – afirme con cierto pesar, aquello se estaba saliendo de control… y Kanda no se detendría, tenía que hacerlo yo. No debía seguir con aquella absurda pelea, tenía que aguantarme, estaba en su casa y él me había salvado.

El trono la lengua, dándome la espalda, instintivamente lo mire percatándome de la pequeña mancha de sangre en su camisa. Tome su brazo impidiendo así su partida.

– Déjame de una buena vez – dijo tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

– Estas herido déjame ayudarte – pedí, se quedo estático por mi comentario, agradecí eso, aprovechando para poder ver la gravedad de la herida, miro de reojo su brazo izquierdo en donde yacía aquella mancha

– ¿Kanda donde guardan las vendas? – pregunte mirándolo fijamente, me ignoro, como era de esperarse, quitando mi amarre para luego desabrochar su camisa la cual arrojo al sillón. Me quede pasmado, Kanda poseía una piel tan blanca… no tanto como la mía pero aun así era resplandeciente, resaltando la hermosa musculatura que poseía. No sabía el por qué pero no podía desprender mi vista de aquel semejante cuerpo que poseía.

– Que tanto miras… estúpido moyashi – profirió al notar que lo miraba descaradamente.

–…Nada…Bakanda – conteste un tanto nervioso logrando así poder despegar mi vista de su pecho. Me mostro el brazo, lo observe con detenimiento, no había rastros de alguna herida, nada, ni siquiera un rasguño, talle mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos, incrédulo por lo que veía, vi una vez más su brazo, nada, no volvi a encontrar nada… ensimismado ante lo que veía, eleve mi vista.

– Cómo es posible si… - musite regresando mi vista a donde debería haber por lo menos rastros de una herida. Tratando de explicarme aquello ¿a caso aquella sangre había sido de alguien más? Me pregunte sin embargo no era posible, su camisa había sido rasgada, claramente lo había visto.

– Después de aquello… de algo sirvió – susurro, ganándose mi atención, lo mire esperando que explicara a lo que se refería. Él se limito a tomar su camisa y el maletín largándose de allí sin dar explicación alguna. Lo seguí al pasillo.

– Kanda espera… Yo lo… – trate de disculparme antes de que se fuera, aunque me tratara de mala forma no era justificación alguna de lo que le había dicho, sin embargo me molestaba tremendamente la forma en la que se refería, cada que podía, hacia mí.

– No le digas a Tiedoll – demando interrumpiendo mi disculpa.

– Pero – trate de protestar antes de que se fuera, sin embargo volvió a interrumpirme.

– Quieres agradecerme ¿no es así? – No volteo sin embargo asentí de forma automática, notando del cambio radical en actitud de Kanda – entonces no le digas moyashi – continuo subiendo los escalones, parecía una súplica, si no fuera por el ligero enfado que le imprimió a la frase, se podría tomar como una petición. Aun así no me agradaba la idea de tener que ocultarle a Tiedoll-san aquello, no obstante la actitud de Kanda me había tomado desprevenido, por lo cual no tuve tiempo de negarme o preguntar el por qué "desde aquello, jamás volvió a ser el mismo…" las palabras de Tiedoll-san resonaron en mi mente "después de aquello… de algo sirvió" le siguieron las palabras que Kanda había mencionado, aquella mirada sin vida que pude notar antes de que me diera la espalda, había sido muy similar a la que mostraba antes de que Mana me adoptara… suspire…después de aquello… note como ninguno se atrevía a decir "_eso que había acontecido_", siempre utilizaban la palabra _aquello _para referirse a ese hecho. Una acción o respuesta razonable, a nadie le gusta rememorar el pasado, menos cuando éste está plagado de sufrimiento. Exhale lentamente regresando a la sala. Lo mejor sería no preguntar ni ahondar más en ello, no tenía derecho a inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Probablemente el malhumor de Kanda se debía a ello, suspire, debía dejar de especular, no tenía caso. Ingrese a la cocina. Tome algunos ingredientes y comencé a realizar la comida. Algo sencillo soba para Kanda y algunos filetes empanizados, ensalada, arroz, ternera… suspire posando mi mano en mi frente, mientras agitaba de un lado a otro mi cabeza, no tenía remedio, empezaba aprovecharme de la comida de Tiedoll-san y Kanda. Inhale saliendo de la cocina, subí los escalones, me detuve frente a la habitación de Kanda, suspire antes de tocar su puerta. Espere hasta obtener respuesta…

Volví a tocar, esta vez un poco más fuerte, después de un minuto de espera – Kanda – llame después de tres toques. Sin respuesta nuevamente – Kanda, se que estas allí – señale – prepare Soba, como te pareció "comestible" prepare un poco más para la comida – de nuevo nada, ni un ruido, nada. Suspire, probablemente seguía enojado por la forma en la que había respondido – por favor discúlpame, no debí referirme a ti como lo hice – allí iba el poco orgullo que tenía – no volveré a llamarte o referirme a ti así – continúe, recargando mi mano en la puerta, esperando burla de su parte o por lo menos un insulto. Comencé a dudar si aquella habitación le pertenecía – por favor Kanda, responde – jamás imagine que tuviera que suplicarle a alguien para que contestara. De nuevo nada – dejare el plato afuera – anuncie dándome por vencido. Regrese a la cocina, tome el plato y el té, subiéndolos con cuidado, los deje enfrente de su puerta como había indicado y me retire a la cocina nuevamente, observe los platillos, no tenía apetito, éste se había desvanecido… Kanda se había encargado de hacerlo… sonreí sin ganas, no imagine que eso fuera posible… Allen Walker sin apetito…

* * *

**Lamento la demora... De verdad, no imagine que tardara tanto, sin embargo para disculparme les deje un cap largo... siete paginas en word... **

**Gracias por sus cometarios Kotoko-Noda, Yuki-Souma, Kyoaome, y ZakuryMinashiro que se tomaron la molestia en comentar, se los agradezco y tambien a los que se toman un tiempo para leer, Muchas gracias, sin mas espero subir el proximo capitulo el proximo viernes.**


End file.
